I interview OC's
by the Delhision
Summary: watch as Rory interviews the most famous OC's from TAWOG stories. with a kaleidoscope of characters, an unforgiving audience, and a barrage of annoying commercials this is sure to end up as fun entertainment for TAWOG fans.
1. Chapter 1

**This story contains characters and OC's from stories that do not belong to me. I use them with consent from the authors. I don't own Tawog. All stories will be considered movies if they are one shots, and tv series if they have chapters.**

intro music and a loud and booming voice can be heard coming through speakers in the ceiling."Welcome to the first episode of interviewing OC's! Please give a warm welcome to your host Rory Kemp!"

A young green ferret in a suit and tie jogs onto the stage to the sound of lukewarm applause. He takes a slight bow to the crowd before addressing the camera. "Hello and welcome to interviewing OC's! This is the show where I talk to original characters from Tawog stories, I myself am an OC from the show Sad but true." he reminded, getting a mix of boos and cheers. "Oh, mixed results there." he remarked with a worried look. He got himself composed and returned to the camera. "Well you all know famous OC's like Brain and Rhonda from the newcomer." he pointed out getting a unanimous cheer from the audience. "Yes, well what you don't know is how we think and what we are like when we're not on set. To be truthful we are actors and live much different lives in reality then in our assorted TV shows and movies." he informed the audience with a smile. "We have a wonderful show for you tonight, special guest star Lexy Watterson is here so don't go anywhere, cause we'll be right back!" he said as the camera zoomed out to see him standing on a stage with two chairs and an coffee table, with loud and a applauding crowd of fans in their seats watching the show live.

* * *

"HI, SOME GUY YOU DON'T KNOW OR CARE ABOUT REMINDING YOU THAT YOU SHOULD BUY OUR STUFF! FOR JUST TWO EASY PAYMENTS OF $20 YOU CAN HAVE SOME CRAPPY GIMMICK, BUT IF YOU CALL NOW WE'LL DOUBLE YOUR ORDER! SO YOU'LL GET DOUBLE THE CRAP FOR THE SAME AMOUNT! CALL NOW!"

* * *

We return to see Rory talking to an unseen man "Hey can we get some less annoying commercials in between? I feel like it scares of the viewers." some whispered muttering, Rory's face turns red "We're back on air?" he said as he turned back to the camera bright as a tomato. "Sorry about that folks." Rory apologized, regaining his composure. "Today we have a special guest. Please welcome Lexy Watterson!" he said gesturing to the edge of the stage, where a young pink cat in a blue dress nervously walked onto the stage. She walked over to the chairs where Rory stood and greeted her with a handshake before the two sat in there seats.

"Welcome Lexy! It's an honor to have you on the show." he said happily, The camera adjusting to show both actors in the shot.

"Thanks for having me." she meekly replied back. Her gaze fell onto the crowd that sat in front of her. She took a big gulp and calmed herself.

"Well Lexy is a big name in the OC community. She has been in multiple productions such as The Date, The Ninja, Gumball- the original idea, Amazing world of Gumball: zombie apocalypse, and tawog theater." Rory informed the crowd, reading the list of a piece of paper. "So Lexy I'm kinda new to the OC scene, and have only stared in one show. I'm afraid that I might be typecasted for my role in Sad but True, but you have been in such a wide variety of things. Like horror, comedy, and romance. So my first question would be, what was your favorite to do?" Rory asked, turning all attention to the pink cat.

Lexy took a deep, calming breath in, and let it out before answering. "I had so much fun doing all those great projects, but I think I like tawog theater because it was a comedy and I felt more at home with that." she admitted, the crowd gave a little clap.

"Good, good." Rory commented, "If you don't mind me asking, what do you do in your spare time in between work?" the well dressed ferret asked. He re positioned himself in the chair.

"Well I like to watch other shows and movies around tawog. But getting away from tawog I like to hang out with friends, listen to music, and really just relax. It's hard to be famous sometimes!" she responded, earning a chuckle from Rory. "What's so funny?" she asked a little angry that he would laugh at her on live tv."

"Oh, sorry! It's nothing. You just said it's hard to be famous and I was just thinking 'Well at least I don't have that problem'." This earned him his first real laugh from the crowd. Lexy laughed and Rory laughed with her.

"Oh come on! People read your story!" Lexy reminded, reaching over and going to give Rory a playful punch. Rory flinched, which sent the crowd into a second fit of laughter.

_'Oh yea, handled that one like a man!'_ Rory thought sarcastically, mentally face-palming. "People read it, but you know it just doesn't feel like people care about me. It's all about Gumball, he's the one that the audience eats up!" he revealed.

"You know that's not true!" Lexy laughed out "Tell you what, people at home tell Rory how much he means to the story." she spoke directly into the camera. A moment of silence, "Well We'll see later." she encouraged.

"Ok, back to the show." Rory said, looking through his papers. "It says here that you have a new series coming up soon. Can you tell us anything about that?" Rory asked curiously. Leaning into hear the answer. He started to run his hands over his clothes.

"What are you doing?" Lexy asked, a little creeped out.

"OH, sorry!" Rory let out embarrassed, "It just feels so good to be in clean clothes for once. The stuff I have to wear on Sad but true is just so uncomfortable." he admitted. the crowd laughed.

"Well back to the new story," Lexy reminded "It's going to be with Lexboss and it's coming out soon." she announced, earning eager applause from the crown.

"Wow! Lexboss, that's a big deal." Rory remarked. "Will you tell us about the plot?" he asked

The crowd erupted in chants of "tell us!" Lexy smiled a big smile "OK the plot is..." she started, but was cut off by a loud buzzer.

"Ohh, sorry. That buzzer means that were out of time!" Rory informed. Soon the crowd was throwing tomatoes at him screaming to know the plot. "Why is there always that guy that brings tomatoes to everything?!" Rory asked alloud as he was pelted with tomatoes left and right.

the booming announcing voice from the beginning spoke again "If you would like your OC to appear on I interview OC's, then send in your OC and a list of traits, appearances in story, and any other relevant information. Good night!" he said cheerfully, the camera zooms out to show the crowd pelt Rory. Even Lexy playfully tossed one from the ground.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the great reviews! I don't own Tawog or any of the OC being interviewed. I only use OC's if I have permission to do so from their authors. All characters will be refereed to as actors. enjoy!**

"Welcome back to another episode of I Interview OC's! Please give a round of applause to your host, Rory Kemp!" a booming voice stated as a well dressed green ferret jogged back onto the stage. This time he was greeted by roaring applause from the crowd. "Hello and welcome to I interview OC's! Today we have a wonderful show with Leela Winters from the show The Lemur!" he announced to the crowd. "But before we do I have a list of announcements from my producer The Delhision." he sated, pulling a piece of paper out from his pocket and clearing his throat. "Due to the results of last weeks show we will no longer have a complimentary salad bar for the audience. You can have it back once you have proven your responsible enough to handle fresh vegetables." he read as the crowd booed in disappointment. " The second announcement is that the owner of the red ford Taurus is wanted at the front desk, your lights are on." As soon as he read this a fan could be seen behind him jumping to his feet and exiting the room. "OK We have a wonderful show for you all so stick around!" he yelled as the camera zoomed out, showing the stage in front of the crowd.

* * *

"Hi! Billie Mays here! And even though I've been dead for years I'm still in commercials selling oxi-clean. IT's like the soap from the store, but expensive. Let me demonstrate the use of oxi-clean." he says, gabbing and uncorking a bottle of red wine. "What if you have a dinner party and woops!" he turns the bottle over letting the contents slow to the floor. It takes a minute but it all leaves the bottle. "Oh dear! But with oxi-clean the dark red mess turns into a dark pink stain on your brand new white carpet. So order now!"he orders, pointing to the camera.

* * *

"We need cooler commercials Alex. Why can't we just have like the VW add with the little kid dressed as Darth Vader?" Rory askes, a muffled voice whispers back. Rory turns back to the camera, blushing. "Sorry about that folks!" he apologized "We really need a new On Air sign." he rambled. "OK, please welcome Leela, from the great show the Lemur!" he said gesturing to the side stage. A Female Lemur walked onto the stage, waving to the fans in the crowd. She wore a lovely red dress and matching shoes. Rory stood and extended his arm for a handshake, but got a hug. The two greeted each other and sat in their respective seats.

"Glad to have you here Leela." Rory said to the happy lemur.

"Thanks for having me." she responded joyfully.

"Well lets talk." Rory started, leaning in a little. "You play Mr. Small's love interest in The Lemur. And your role requires you to be super skinny, what's your tick?" Rory asked interested.

"Well, I just didn't eat as much and what I did eat was very healthy." she answered the question.

"Like what? What would you eat?" Rory asked.

"Well I like to eat spaghetti and soy balls." she revealed.

"Like the stuff on your show?" Rory asked and Leela gave a nod. "So your a vegetarian?" he asked

"Well, I guess now I am. It's not because I don't like meat, it's just to keep character." she explained, the crowd gave an 'Ohh' oh realization. "I actually have some backstage if you want to try it." Leela offered. The crowd began to chant "DO IT! DO IT!"

"Sure, why not!" Rory exclaimed, Leela got up and retreated backstage to retrieve the food. she returned momentarily with a plastic container. She handed it to Rory who opened it and stuck in a plastic fork. He got a big twirl full and a soy ball at the end, and took a bite. "Wow this is really good!" Rory exclaimed between moans of flavor induced happiness.

"I know right! I mean you here all this negative stuff about soy and then it awesome!" she agreed.

"Can I have a second bite?" Rory pleaded

"No, that's my lunch." she put bluntly, Rory's ears fell. "But I'll give you the recipe, deal?" she offered

"Deal!" he agreed.

"Well what now?" Leela asked after writing the recipe.

"I sorta wanted to try Tai Chi" Rory admitted, Leela smiled.

"Sure, why not." she said as she got up and dragged Rory to the front of the stage. right by the edge where it drops 5 feet to the audience. "OK Bill, play a calm song." she ordered, leaving Rory confused.

"OK Leela." the booming intro voice responded.

"His name's Bill?" Rory questioned.

"Yes it's Bill! I do have a name Rory." the voice boomed back, Rory shrunk a little under the overwhelming power of the voice.

"Sorry." he squeaked. Leela laughed

"OK so just let you body ease, think of nothing else, and mimic my movements." she instructed as the calm music filled the studio. Rory followed her movements exactly, just a little later then her. Then she brought u one leg so she was standing only on one. Rory tried to mimic, but lost his balance and fell of the edge into the crowd. "Are you OK?" Leela asked, looking down to the out of shot Rory.

"FINLAND!" he shouted back

"He doesn't look too good." Leela commented. looking at the camera.

"Send us to commercial brake." the camera man ordered. Leela straightened up.

"We are having some difficulties here, so were going to commercial brake, but we'll be back!" she said nervously to the camera. The screen went to the commercials.

* * *

"From the creators of cars comes planes! A cheap knock of of a beloved pixar movie. Planes, spend money to see it!" the voice commanded, showing scenes from the movie

* * *

Rory and Leela were sitting back in their seats, Rory had an icepack on his head. "Sorry about that folks." Rory apologized, "We still have a lot to talk about." he assured before the buzzer went off "Or not. If you want the recipe to the soy balls contact Leelasmall, the directer of the Lemur. Drive safe, good bye!" the camera zooms out as Rory and Leela smile and wave toward the camera.

"If you want your OC to be interviewed by Rory, please contact the Delhision or review today's show. See you next time." the booming intro voice said as the screen went black.

**Like the story? Good, bad, let me know. please favorite and review and check out my other stories.**

** -the delhision**


	3. Chapter 3

**This story is about OC's from TAWOG, they are portrayed as actors on shows in this fanfic. All OC's are used with permission from their creators, and have been authorized to speak about the stories that they come from. enjoy**.

A booming voice can be heard throughout the studio, "Hello and welcome to another great episode of I interview OC's! Please give a big round of applause for your host, Rory Kemp!" The crowd roars with applause as a green teenage ferret in a dress shirt and blazer jogs onto the stage. He is a bit taken aback from the applause, but enjoys it and waves. The crowd goes silent as Rory began to talk, "Wow! I guess I should get hurt more often!" he exclaims, earning some laughs from the crowd. "Well, I never thought I'd see the day, episode 3! Wow! To be honest, I thought this show would never get past episode 1, let alone 2! But since we made it we have a special episode for you, full of first time events." he explained, as the audience became more and more intrigued. "We will have our first human OC on the show tonight, our first double interview, and for the first time ever we will have the honer of having a never before seen OC interviewed about her upcoming role." the audience clapped in excitement. "Yeah, I know, and it's all because of the support and participation of our great fans." He said, a hand appeared to the side of the camera. Rory took the paper and read it's contents. "Well it appears that there was a third OC that wanted to be on today's show, but unfortunately we couldn't do it this week and we do apologize." he read of the paper, he then proceed to search and re-read the parchment. "Well it doesn't say who, but I guess they know who they are." he stated. The camera starts to zoom away, "We have a wonderful show for you today, so don't touch that remote!" he shouts as the screen goed to commercial break.

* * *

A woman checks her mailbox, as an older woman walks up behind her. "Hi Ann!" the older woman says happily, Ann gives a weak smile before looking down at the mail and flipping through the letters. "Been tough since your mom died?" she asked. "Yeah, it has." suddenly she sees a envelope and smiles. "That was fast, my mom's life insurance is here." she says tearing it open and reading the check. " I bet that will help now that she's gone." the other woman said. "You bet! Money makes me happy!" she says, suddenly a man popped up on the screen replacing the two women. "You see that, money makes people happy! So get life insurance from us so that when you die people get money. Call now!" he said as numbers appeared on the bottom of the screen.

* * *

"That was awful!" Rory exclaimed horrified. "That commercial wasn't even right, I mean holy cow! That was insensitive and I do apologize, I've been campaigning to get some normal commercials like allstate or something for in between. He shakes his head, "Well moving on let's bring out our first guest, He's the star of the multi-verse series and the first non-animal OC on this show. MR. Gabriel Garcia!" Rory introduced as a well dressed human teenager entered stage right and came up to Rory. They shook hands and said their hellos before sitting in their seats.

"So Gabriel how are you doing today?" Rory asked, trying to get the conversational ball rolling.

"I'm doing good, thanks for having me today." he answered with a smile

"Thanks for being here." Rory said back, he then looked over his notes a bit "So your stories are about you and the Elmore gang doing a lot of action-y stuff like fight the devil and other stuff. So I guess my first question would be how did you like to do those action packed stories?" he asked generally curious.

Gabriel rested one leg ontop of the other "I really liked it a lot. It was a ton of fun to do the action packed series, I even did my own stunts." he revealed.

"Really?" Rory asked, sounding impressed.

"Really, really." Gabriel answered. "The only thing that I didn't really like about doing all action is that I am afraid of being typecasted." he admitted. "How did you over come becoming a typecated actor?" he asked Rory.

"Well I just asked my director, the Delhision, if their was something else I could do after Sad But True, and he stuck me here. Right now were discussing me being a character in a sequel to The Death of Innocence. But that project is still on the drawing board, but to answer your question, just go out and try different roles, don't limit yourself." he rambled, finally answering the question.

"Thanks, by the way is Dee single?" he asked nervously.

"Dee? From my show?" Rory asked a little confused.

"Yeah, so is she?" Gabriel asked now eager.

"I think so, I can introduce you if you'd like." Rory offered.

"That would be awesome!" Gabriel exclaimed.

"Well I'll do that, but right now it's commercial break, so don't you go anywhere." Rory said pointing at the camera.

* * *

A series of pictures and videos of a college campus was shown on the screen. "Come visit the University of California in Pennsylvania. That's right, it's a real place." the voice over insured. "It has real classes and books and stuff, so come on by!" Then a bunch of students were waving at the camera.

* * *

"Wow that was weird." Gabriel remarked.

"DON'T BAD MOUTH MY ALMA-MATER!" Rory yelled, causing Gabriel to shrink in his seat, Rory laughed. "I'm just joking!" he said, soon the crowd was booing Rory's prank. "What?! Come on, it was a joke!" he insisted, but it didn't stop.

"Well I forgive you." Gabriel said, putting a hand on Rory's shoulder. The audience loved this and 'awed' (tried to make the sound) at this.

"Come on!" Rory exclaimed, "Man I just got them to like me." he sighed. "Well our next guest is a never before seen OC, she is going to star in an upcoming story by Random29. So making her debut, please welcome Jenny Jackson!" A red cat in a white dress waled onto the stage and nervously shook hands with booth men and sat in her own seat.

"Thanks for having me Rory." she said nervously.

"No problem, by the way you don't have to be nervous, the only one the fans ever assault is me." he assured the teenage cat, who smiled in return. "Well Jenny is going to star in a so far un-named story, can you tell us a bit about it?" he asked.

"Yes I can!" she happily chimed, "Well It's about myself and another OC named Jake who come to Elmore and befriend Gumball and go on silly misadventures." she explained, now not nervous and smiling.

"That sounds great, will there be any romance?" Rory asked.

"I don't want to spoil anything, but yeah, there will be." She explained, tiptoeing to avoid any spoilers.

"Is it GumballxCarrie, or GumballxPenny, or something else?" Rory asked, but the buzzer buzzed. The crowd booed "What?! It's not my fault!" Rory tried to explian, but it didn't stop the booing.

The booming intro voice came back on "Oh, have fun walking to your car Rory!" he said happily.

"What? Why? What did you do?" he asked terrified.

"Oh, you'll find out!" he warned "Anyway to all you at home, if you are an OC and want to appear on the show just ask and we'll try and accommodate." the camera zooms out to show the entire studio, making Rory look small. "Have a pleasant tomorrow!" the voice said before the screen went blank.

**well hope you enjoyed my third episode if so favorite and follow. Reviews keep me writing so please leave one. And if you have and OC leave a request in the reviews or PM me and I'll get back to you soon.**

** -the Delhision**


	4. Chapter 4

**This story is about OC's from TAWOG, they are portrayed as actors on shows in this fanfic. All OC's are used with permission from their creators, and have been authorized to speak about the stories that they come from. I don't own Tawog. enjoy**.

"Hello and welcome to another disastrous episode of I Interview OC's!" a booming intro voice shouted, causing the crowd to become excited and clap. "Please give a warm welcome to your B-list celebrity host, Rory Kemp!"

He introduced, as a green ferret in black pants and a black jacket walked onto the stage. He positioned himself to the camera and gave a smile, "Thank you Bill for such a wonderful intro." he said sarcastically.

The booming voice reappeared "Watch your tone Kemp or I'll show the folks at home your Harlem Shake video." he threatened happily, turning the ferrets cheeks red. "Hey! We made that when those were cool!" Rory yelled back at the invisible enemy.

"Anything with you in it is never cool." the voice mockingly shot back.

Rory gathered his thoughts as he turned his attention back to the camera. "We have a great show for you tonight, we have three guests so lets just hop right on in! Bill would you like the honers of introducing our first guest?" Rory asked politely.

"Nope, I'm on break." the booming voice replied.

"Lazy Jerk!" Rory mumbled. "Please welcome Peter Waterson!" Rory shouted happily as a blue teenage cat calmly walked onto the stage, where Rory and himself shook hands and sat down.

"So good to see you again Rory!" Peter exclaimed happily, grinning ear to ear.

"I know! I can't wait to start filming!" Rory happily said back, before realizing that the crowd had no idea what they were talking about. "Sorry folks, I should explain." Rory apologized to the confused crowd. "We were just discussing the sequel to 'The Death Of Innocence'. We were both asked to be in it!" Rory explained excitedly, the crowd gave generally excited reactions to the news. "But, unfortunately, we are not supposed to reveal anything about the plot." he admitted. "So, I guess my first question to you would be how did you get the role in 'TDOI'?" (short for the death of Innocence) Rory asked the light blue cat.

"Well, that's an unusual story." Peter said, reminiscing on the memory. "At first I was just hired to be Gumball's stunt double, but I guess the director liked me. So they let me do the voice acting for the thoughts in Gumball's mind, and one thing led to another, and they let me have my own live-action role." he explained happily.

"Really, you were just hired to be a stunt-double?" Rory asked amazed.

"Yep, it was the best decision I ever made to take that job." he said.

"Wow! That was a good start." Rory stated to the camera "We're going to commercial break now, so don't you touch that remote." he ordered/begged as he faded from the screen.

* * *

A very sleek and modern house appears on your TV. A female voice with a noticeable British accent began to speak as parts to a vacuum appear on the screen. "Dyson vacuums are better than regular vacuums, because we have a big ball on our. Does your vacuum have a big ball? No it doesn't! And we have 7 sucky things, does yours? Ha I bet it only has one!" Dyson buy it!"

* * *

The screen fades back to Rory and Peter sitting and talking, completely unaware to them being on air.

"Can you tell me who's going to be on next time?" Peter asked hopefully.

"Only if you promise not to tell." Rory whispered, Peter crossed his heart with his fingers, earning a strange stare from Rory. "Brain and Rhonda from the newcomer." he said in a whisper, but the mike picked it up. The crowd suddenly exploded into excited cheers. "Shoot! We're back on!" he said shocked, turning back to the camera.

"Haha! Fail!" Bills booming voice laughed.

"OK! OK!" Rory settled the audience down. "Our next guest is the star of the hit show 'the experiment', please welcome Alec Baldwin, er, I mean Watterson!" Rory introduced. The audience was laughing so hard at Rory for screwing up the name. The black cat teenager walked onto the stage to the sounds of applause. He shook hands with both Rory and Peter before sitting down.

"Thanks for having me on today Rory." Alec said putting the name screw up in the past.

"Thanks for coming!" Rory replied, eager to leave the incident in the past. "Well My first question would be..." Rory started but was cut off by Peter.

"Hold on Rory, Alec what color am I thinking of?" Peter asked, causing raised eyebrows from Rory and Alec.

"Umm, yellow?" Alec answered in a shot in the dark.

Peter remained quiet before saying "Correct", and sinking into his seat.

"OK?" Rory said/asked before getting himself composed. "Well for our first relevant question, what was it like doing a very action packed role in The experiment?" Rory asked

"Well it was a lot of fun." Alec admitted, still keeping a weary eye on Peter. "I learned alot of cool stuff about surviving tall heights, shooting guns, and hand-to-hand combat." he explained, Rory nodded. "Can I ask you a question?" Alec asked the ferret host.

"Yeah, sure." Rory allowed.

"How do you feel after Sad But True ended?" he asked curiously.

Rory took a moment to ponder the question before answering. "It was a bittersweet moment. On the one hand, now I can move on and be in bigger and better things, but also it was sad to leave that story, it kinda became a part of me." Rory admitted as the crowd awed.

Suddenly the three actors were replaced by a video of Rory, Jay, and Sam doing a Harlem shake on set with zombies in the background, dressed in goofy superhero costumes. Suddenly a laughing voice came through the screen. "We'll be right back." Bill's booming voice laughed out.

* * *

"Own the Matrix trilogy on blueray today! You wont understand anything about the plot after the first movie, but the effects are sweet! So buy it now!"

* * *

"Bill I thought you said that you wouldn't show that!" Rory shouted up at Bill, Alec and Peter rolling on the ground laughing as hard as they could.

"No no no, I said watch your tone, I never promised not to show it." Bill's laughing voice replied.

Rory was more red than green now as he introduced the last guest. "Ladies and gentleman..." he started, but some guy in the crowd shouted "And do the Harlem shake!" causing a second round of laughs. "Please welcome Grass Fitzgerald." A White, female cat walked onto the stage, trying to keep a straight face. She shook Rory's hands and sat down.

"How are we doing?" Rory asked her, she let out big breaths, trying to calm herself.

"I am doing good." she replied calmly

"So you have been in multiple shows including Gumball-the original idea, Penny Watterson, and War in 5 dimensions. So how did you like them?" Rory asked, just begging for this day to end.

"I liked them all, I liked your story too." she said smiling.

"Really!" Rory asked, his ears perking up. Peter and Alec could be seen getting back into their seats.

"Oh yeah! I liked how it wasn't a CarriexGumball, I kinda hate those." she admitted as the audience booed, showing support for CarriexGumball.

Peter was about to tell her about the sequel to TDOI, but Rory shot him a 'don't do it bro!' look and he shut up.

BUZZZZZ! The timer went off

"Thank God!" Rory sighed as the camera zoomed out.

"Please tune in next time to see the season finale with Newcomer stars Rhonda and Brian! If you want your OC to appear or reappear on this show simply leave a review or a PM. Goodnight!" Bills voice said happily.

**Thank you for such great support in season 1, I'm splitting this into season to allow more OC's to be created so we can interview them. Thanks to all the great authors that let me use their characters, fave and follow. Leave a review and tell me how this was. And check out my other stories and read my upsomming stories. **

** -the Delhision**


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own TAWOG, All the characters in this story are portrayed as actors and their stories are thought of as shows. All OC's are used with permission by their authors. All jokes are not directed to insult the authors in anyway. Enjoy!**

"Hello, and welcome to the season finale of I Interview OC's!" The booming introduction voice happily announced as typical talk show intro music blared through the speakers. "Please welcome for one last time this season, your host Rory Kemp!" he announced as the green ferret dressed in a blazer and black pants, jogged onto the stage, smiling and waving as the crowd gave him a standing ovation.

"Wow that is the best intro yet!" Rory shouted, still acknowledging the audiences cheers. "You guys are a great crowd!" he admitted. Eventually the cheers died down and Rory focused his attention to the camera.

"They're cheering because of our guests tonight." Bill, the intro voice guy said to the young ferret. Who in return gave a sigh and looked up at the source of Bill's voice.

"I know that, can't you just let me have this one?" Rory asked aloud to his on screen enemy. "Besides they could be cheering for me, I have been in 2 different shows (stories) in the last week." He pointed out to help his argument.

"Yeah, but the Newcomer is the flagship for all things TAWOG. It's the longest running show, and one of the favorites among viewers." Bill pointed out "None of your stories have ever been that popular. Now stop stalling and bring out the guests." Bill ordered, obviously winning the verbal confrontation.

Rory looked a little mad, but eventually gave a defeated sigh before turning back to the camera and saying. "We have an excellent show for you tonight! Brian and Rhonda from the newcomer are here so don't touch that remote!" he shouted as the screen faded from the show to commercial break.

"Hi I'm some guy that is vaguely familiar, reminding you that tide detergent is by far the best laundry detergent that money can buy! To prove it we had brand new white shirts stained and washed with tide." He explained as he held up the t-shirts, one by one, and placed them in the washing machine. "Grass stains," he said, holding up a green stained shirt, "a thing of the past!" he threw the shirt in with the others. "Blood stains!" he said as he lifted a shirt that was literally dripping with fresh blood, "Never mind how all this blood got there." He said as he tossed it in with a hefty dose of tide. "And the shirts are good at new!" he assured, lifting what he claimed were the same shirts infront of the camera. "So buy tide!"

Rory was standing infront of the camera, with a confused look on his face. "So we live in a society where we worry more about how to get the blood out of clothes, then worrying why and how the blood even got there?" he asked the camera, causing the audience to chuckle and laugh, seeing this observation as a joke. Rory decided to accept it and move on with the show. "Well let's say hello to our guests Brian O'Quinn and Rhonda Paxton!" he announced happily.

Soon a purple fox and yellow mouse walked on stage. Both were dressed in very nice clothes, Rhonda in a red dress, Brian in a pair of blue jeans and a black sweater. They both greeted an overly nervous Rory before taking their seats across from Rory's.

"Wow! It's great to have you on the show!" Rory said ecstatically, but nervously.

"Well it's great to be here." Brian replied to Rory.

"Yeah, it's awesome to be here." Rhonda added on, giving the nervous ferret a slight smile of confidence.

"Well, should we start the interview or what?" Rory asked, Brian and Rhonda both gave a nod in approval.

"Great! Lady's first." Rory said as he directed his attention to Rhonda. "So Rhonda, what do you enjoy to do off set?" he asked the smiling mouse.

Rhonda pondered the question, thinking over her daily routines to think of an appropriate answer. "Oh, you know, a little bit of this a bit of that. But I would have to say that my favorite hobby is cooking." She revealed happily. "I actually have some of my cooking backstage if you want to try some." She offered politely to Rory.

"I would love to try your cooking! What do you have backstage?" he asked curiously, but before he got an answer Rhonda was out of her seat and making her way backstage. Brian gave Rory a strange look, like something you would give if you thought the other guy was completely insane. As Rhonda returned from backstage she was carrying a container filled with some sort of stew or chowder.

"This is my world famous Chicken Cheddar Chowder!" she announced proudly, handing the container and a plastic spork to Rory. He took the container and got a big sporkfull of food. Rory took a huge bite, and chewed for a moment. Suddenly and without warning Rory lept from his seat and quickly rushed to the edge of the stage. To the horror of everyone in the crowd he began to vomit, right into the laps of a few unlucky fans in the front row.

"Holy S #%!" one of the camera men shouted in disgust. "Quick, Brian send us to break!" he shouted to the purple fox, who was staring transfixed at the sight of Rory vomiting. "Brian!" the man shouted, finally gaining the fox's attention.

"We'll be right back!" he said quickly, sending the viewers to commercials.

"American Idol! It hasn't been good in years! The host is an overhyped disc jockey; the judges are nowhere near as good as the originals and just come off as annoying. Watch it instead of other, better, shows like the voice or America's got talent." The over excited announcer yells.

The screen turns back to Rory, Rhonda, and Brian, who were all sitting back in their seats.

"I am so sorry Rhonda," Rory apologized to his guest. "I've never had that reaction before." He tried to explain.

"You must be allergic to dairy." She deduced apologetically.

'Yeah that must be it." Brian said, giving Rory a wink.

"Moving on, Let's move on to Brian." Rory said, trying to get the show back on track. "So Brian, what do you like to do with your time off set?" He asked the purple fox.

"Well, I like to draw and write a lot. I've even been able to write an episode of The Newcomer from time to time." He answered proudly. "But I also like to play a game of pick-up baseball from time to time." He revealed.

"Wow! I love baseball!" Rory exclaimed happily, "I'm a huge Cincinnati Reds fan. Have you ever seen Joe Morgan's batting stance?" he asked

Brian nodded, standing up and assuming his batting stance, but was moving his wrists back and forth to mimic Morgan's technique. "You want to see my stance?" Brian asked, Rory nodded immediately. Soon Brian was given a baseball bat and assumed his stance. "Well I assume this stance," he explained, going through the motions of his swing. "I keep both eyes on the ball, then I swing!" he concluded, swinging his large wooden baseball bat, making contact on the backswing with Rory's head. The young ferret quickly fell out of his chair and remained on the ground unconscious.

Brian and Rhonda kneeled down next to their host and felt for a pulse. "Oh thank God, he's alive!" Rhonda sighed in relief.

Bill the announcer started to speak. "Medic team one is needed on stage, and send in the replacement host to wrap up the show!" he ordered. Soon a grogy, and mumbling Rory was carried away on a stretcher and Bill's voice came back. "Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome your host, Jay Shakes!" his voice boomed, as a young monkey, dressed the same as Rory ran onto the stage.

"Thanks Bill! I can't wait to really leave my mark on this show!" he exclaimed happily, while Brian and Rhonda were stunned silent.

BUZZZZZZ! The timer went off. "Oh, out of time." He said unhappily. "Please come back for more goofy antics from all of here at I interview OC's, next season! Good night and watch Sunshine!" the monkey signed off as the screen rolled onto the credits.

**Thanks for making I Interview OC's so much fun to write. Next season I plan to have 13 episodes with 1 OC to episode if possible. If you want your OC to appear on the show just send me a character bio, and I'll try and fit him/her in. I will also be re-interviewing any OC from this season that want's to reappear. I would like to thank these authors for letting me use their characters:**

**Lexboss – Lexy Watterson**

**Neonimbus- Brian and Rhonda**

**Mordyshakes- Jay**

**LeelaSmall- leela**

**Random29- Jenny**

**Set1010- Alec**

**Spinasaurus1998- Gabriel**

**Ender McAuthor – Grass**

**As for Rory, Peter, and Bill – their mine**

**Have a good time!**


	6. Chapter 6

Everything was dark, pitch black, no sound, nothing. Nothingness was all Rory could see, until a light shone from ahead and a voice echoed in the distance, "Rory! Rory!" it shouted from it's far away owner. The green ferret turned to the light and approached slowly. "God, is that you?" he asked slightly afraid. "What?! No! Wake up!" the voice shouted, suddenly the green ferret's eyes shot open. He was lying in a bed in a white hospital room, flowers and balloons wishing a speedy recovery were scattered across the floor. He sat up groggily, his stomach growled furiously.

"What the? Where am i?" he thought aloud. "You're in a hospital Rory." A familiar voice informed him, he turned to see a young man sitting in a seat by the wall. "Delhision!" he exclaimed, happy to see a familiar face. "Man I had the weirdest dream, I was the host of a very low budget talk show. And I interviewed OC's from all over the archive and most of the time it ended poorly for me. I think I was carried out on a stretcher after Brian hit me with a bat once." He explained to the Delhision, still rubbing his eyes in exhaustion. "That was no dream, that was season 1." The Delhision informed Rory, "And season two is just around the corner," he said, throwing a suit onto the bed next to the ferret. "Bigger episodes, new guests, a new set, and even more commercials! So get ready!" He said as the director/writer got up and moved to the door.

"Wait!" Rory begged, confused "When's season 2's premier? Who's the first guest? In fact Who are all the guests?" he asked from his bed. The Delhision turned and tossed him a script, with all the OC's that would be interviewed on it. The ferret stared at the paper in disbelief, "No way!" he muttered to himself. "Yes way!" the Delhision shot back happily, "And I sugest a shower, you've been out for 24 days!" he informed the stunned ferret before leaving the room. Rory stared at the paper in utter disbelief "This is going to be one heck of a season."


	7. Chapter 7

**Season2 episode 1. I do not own TAWOG, I always forget to say that. The OC's that Interview are the property of their creators, and are used with their permission. Thank you.**

"Hello and welcome to I Interview OC's season 2!" a booming voice echoes from speakers placed above the stage.

It was a little different this season; there was a single blue cushioned chair to the side of a couch of the same color and a glass coffee table. There was a TV set on the wall, and the walls were now a light brown wood color, with small framed pictures of the guests from last season. The stage was empty though, no one could be seen.

"Now I know that you all must be wondering where your host is, and to answer your question we had a friendly competition to see who the host would be this season. In fact the final event in this contest is currently underway! We take you there now!" the booming voice informed the unseen viewers.

The screen changed to show a boxing ring, with a large cheering crowd surrounding it. A shirtless teenage boy in each corner, "Ladies and gentleman! Tonight for your entertainment we bring you the final event in the contest for the rights to be the host of I Interview OC's!" the booming voice announced happily. "In one corner we have the reigning champion, weighing 187 pounds, Rory Kemp!" The green ferret raises his arms into the air, stirring the crows into a bout of cheers. "And in the other corner we have the challenger, weighing 176 pounds, Jay Mordy!" the announcer boomed, the monkey pumps his fists in the air, the crowd cheers again.

The two hosts walk toward each other in the center of the ring, a yellow goat stands there, dressed in a referee uniform. The goat ref speak up, the microphone on his shirt collar sends his voice booming into the crowd, "OK gentleman, I want a good clean fight out of both of you. No low blows, no biting, no kicking, no hitting a downed boxer, when the bell rings you'll come out of your corners fighting understood?" the ref asked the two fighters, who gave small nods. "OK, bump gloves and return to your corners." He ordered. The two bumped gloves and went to their corners.

"Now unfortunately we have to go to commercial break, but we'll try and get back to you as soon as possible." The announcer said before the screen cut to commercial break.

A goofy voice voices as the commercial roles, "Have you ever wanted ice cream, but didn't have any in the house? Well not any more, with the magical ice cream maker you can make ice cream anytime anywhere! Now granted it won't taste very well and it is much more expensive than actually going to the store and buying a pint of ice cream, but you get the privilege of putting in the man hours to make it! Magic ice cream maker! It's crap!" the voice chimes before the screen goes black and returns to the show.

"Oh my goodness! Down goes Kemp and Mordy! Down goes Kemp and Mordy!" the announcer shouts excitedly, as the two fighters collapse to the ground. The ref comes out to the center and starts the countdown. "10, 9, 8,…" the two fighters stir, and begin to try to pull themselves up by the ropes. "7, 6, 5…" Both Rory and Jay are nearly to their feet. "4,3,2" Jay collapses out of sheer exhaustion. "1!" Rory stands shakily on his feet. The bell rings over and over as the crowd cheers and the referee lifts Rory's arm into the air.

"Oh, my goodness folks! Rory Kemp has done the unthinkable, and now he is the host of the show for another season! What a fight! What a valiant effort by both host's, but in the end only one can hold the title of being the host of I Interview OC's" The announcer marvels, yelling the news as if to tell the entire world.

(currently in the locker room)

The doctor sits infront of Rory and his coach, examining the champion. "Doc, will he be able to host?" the coach asks in a gruff voice. "I've got to run some tests first." He replies, turning his attention to the tired ferret. "Hey kid, how many fingers am I holding up?" the doctor asks, holding up 2 fingers. "Eleven!" Rory shouted back, still delirious from the fight. "Close enough!" the doctor announces before continuing, "Who's the guest tonight?" he asks Rory. "Cobalt Watterson!" Rory shouts back. "Right! And how is the quality of tonight's show?" he asks in a hurry. "We have a great show for tonight!" Rory blurts out. The doctor gives the thumbs up to the coach, who immediately gets Rory up and takes him to wardrobe.

(back on stage)

A young and confused cobalt colored cat sits on the coach, tapping his foot impatiently on the ground. He looks side to side before checking his watch again to make sure he's not early. He is dressed in a red long sleeve shirt under a black jacket and tan pants (just got the description off of Harry S. Truman's profile picture). A young and energetic ferret jogs onto the stage as the booming announcer said "Ladies and gentleman, your host for season two, Rory Kemp!" he introduce to the cheering crowd as the green ferret waves to them before greeting Cobalt and sitting in his chair.

"Ahh! It feels good to be back!" Rory sighed, enjoying the comfortable chair.

Cobalt smiled "Thanks for having me as the season opener. It's great to be here." He says with a smile to the exhausted ferret.

Rory was still breathing heavily from the fight, "No problem, thanks for being here with us." He smiles back. He straightened himself up in his chair, "Let's get started, shall we?" he asked Cobalt, who nodded excitedly. "You're pretty new to the fanfics scene, but that doesn't mean your inexperienced, you've been in four stories already?" Rory asked interestedly to the cobalt furred cat.

"Yes I have actually, not counting this one, but I'm getting ready for my next role." He said excitedly. "I'm going to be in the new colab by Harry S. Truman, Codyhobgood, and the Delhision!" he announces happily to the excited and cheering crowd.

"You know I've worked with the Delhision a few times, he's kinda an idiot, don't you think?" he asked as Cobalt began to laugh at the question. "No, I'm serious! I heard that in the first instalment of Between Heaven and Hell that he actually misspelled demon, demine, like a hundred times. Thank goodness the beta reader caught that mistake!" the green ferret laughed out loud. The crowd and Cobalt all laughed for a moment, but then went dead silent. "What?" Rory asked confused. He gulped in fright, "He's standing right behind me isn't he?" he asked, too nervous to turn around. Cobalt nodded slowly, Rory turned to see the fuming mad writer behind him.

"We'll be right back after this message from our sponsors!" The Delhision said calmly.

Rory went pale white, he turned to the camera and shouted "No, don't go!" before the screen switched to commercial break.

"In a world, where bad sequels are made all the time, one movie stands above all others. Smurfs 2! Don't watch this movie, it's really bad!" The deep male voice advised before a kind and soft female voice replaced it "This has been a message from the department of awful movies."

The screen goes back to the show, but now Rory and the chair he is sitting in are floating randomly 4 feet off the ground.

"Hi, and welcome back to I interview OC's!" the chipper green ferret greeted the viewers, "You at home may be wondering why I am floating, so let me explain. The writer and director of this little show took offence to my previous statement and revoked my right to use the gravity provided here for us on the show. But don't fear, the show will continue!" He announced to the camera. "So tell us Cobalt, how does it feel to be a popular new OC after a very short time on the archive?" he asked the amazed grey cat.

Cobalt didn't respond, he was far too preoccupied with staring in amazement at the floating host. "Is something the matter?" Rory asked Cobalt politely.

"How… how are you doing that?!" he asked in baffled amazement.

"We've already gone over that, The Delhision took away my gravity rights." He explained for a second time.

"But how exactly does that work?" Cobalt asked confusedly, but before Rory could answer a loud beep sounded over the speakers.

"Well you know what that sound means, see you next week!" Rory told the crowd, waving as the camera panned out slowly.

"Wait! I don't understand! How, in God's green earth, are you floating?" Cobalt shouted before the screen went dark and credits began to role.

**Thank you for reading season 2 episode 1 of I interview OC's! Come back next week to see Lexy Watterson come back to the show! If you like the show and would like your OC interviewed, just leave their name and description in the reviews or PM me! Also if there is a question you have been dying to ask an OC, let me know and it will be discussed!**

**Credits:**

**Rory Kemp- the Delhision**

**Cobalt Watterson- Harry S. Truman**

**Jay Mordy- Mordyshakes**


	8. Chapter 8

**I still don't own tawog, in case any of you were wondering. I also do not own some of the OC's being portrayed in this story, but don't worry I have the creators permission to use them. Sorry that this is a say later than I promised to post, anyway, on with the show!**

A human man paces back and forth behind the stage , muttering to himself "where is he? He was supposed to be here an hour ago!" he fumed. He noticed a yellow goat wearing a headset and a crew id, "Hey you!" he shouted over to the goat, who nervously looked around before pointing to himself. "Yeah you!" He shouted, the goat cautiously approached the young man before asking timidly "Is there anything I can do for you sir?" The man nodded "Where is Rory Kemp?" he asked the confused stage worker.

The goat simply pointed upward, and the man's eyes followed until they noticed a green ferret asleep in a chair floating nearly 20 feet off the ground. "Crap, I forgot about that." The man mumbled awkwardly upon seeing the host still floating after a week. "I forget how to get him down." The man admitted to the goat, embarrassed at his own fault. The stage crew goat shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know either. Maybe just say he can have his gravity back." The goat suggested. The man sighed, thinking that it was such a dumb idea, but it was all he had, "I give him back his gravity!" I announce, gesturing awkwardly toward the ferret.

Immediately the chair and it's occupant fell, causing Rory to wake up and hit the floor hard. "Ow, ow, ow!" the ferret muttered repeatedly as he got to his feet slowly. "You hurt yourself?" The man asked nervously, "Naw, just landed on my keys." Rory replied.

"Ladies and gentleman welcome to I Interview OC's!" the booming announcer voice echoed through the studio, "And now the host with the most parking tickets in Hamilton County, Rory Kemp!" he announced loudly as the green ferret walked on stage, carrying the chair that he had been sitting in during his zero g t ime. He placed the chair on the stage and positioned it to the couch before waving to the crowd and taking a seat.

"Wow, you guys are a great audience!" Rory said happily as the fans clapped and roared in approval. Rory smiled genially, "well I've spent a lot of time on the internet this week, I really wasn't able to go out and do much this week." He admitted, "But I noticed that Evelioandzgroup posted a story under the title "The truth is stranger than fiction, now my producers would like you all to know that the Delhision has a story in progress called "stranger than fiction". It was around before Evelio's story and has no connection to it." He informed the viewers.

There was an awkward silence from the crowd before someone shouted "Evelio rules!" and chucked a tomato onto the stage. Rory dodged it and it splattered all over the floor of the stage.

"How did he get a tomato in here?" Rory mumbled to himself as he checked his pants to make sure none of the sauce landed on them.

"Well he kinda handed them out to the crowd." The announcer admitted over the speakers.

"Why?!" Rory implored, unable to think of a single reason why that would be a good idea.

"Well in honor of our guests first appearance on the show, you know where you were pelted by tomatoes." The announcing voice reminded him.

"Oh yeah!" Rory remembered, he turned to the camera and said "We have a great show for you tonight, Lexy Watterson's here! So don't touch that remote!" he ordered as the camera zoomed out.

"Are you a mailman? A jogger? An avid walker? Have you ever had that annoying little dog that always gets out and barks at you? Well no more with doggy pepper spray! It's just like regular pepper spray, except this one says doggy on it. Teach that little yapper a lesson with doggy pepper spray!" an overly happy sales man says as he sprays a little brown dog, then smiles and gives a thumbs up as the dog howls in pain.

Rory sat there with his face buried in his hands, "Why are all our commercials such crap!" he asked out loud, to no one in particular.

"Because you have a crappy cable tv show!" a man's shout came from the crowd.

"Thanks for reminding me!" Rory shot back ironically. He stood up and smiled as he announced, "Ladies and gentleman, please give a round of applause for Lexy Watterson!" he shouted and gestured to the pink cat walking on from stage right.

She was wearing a black shirt and a dark blue skirt, but like her brother and mother she didn't wear any shoes. She waved to the crowd before reaching Rory and giving him a friendly hug and sitting down on the couch opposite Rory. "Thanks for having me back!" she said happily.

Rory smiled "Well thanks for coming back!" he said back before looking over to the camera, "In case the viewers at home are unaware, Lexy is the first repeat guest on the show." He informed the crowd.

"And the original guest!" she happily pointed out.

Rory nodded in agreement, and started with the interview. "So Lexy you've been in 33 stories over the course of your career." He said, the crowd applauded loudly for this feat. "That must be an incredible feeling to be in that many stories!" he said, commending her on her success.

"Yeah! It's a great feeling to do a lot of different stories!" she admitted, still smiling as she spoke with Rory.

"Wow, I wish I had that many stories." Rory admitted.

"Well you've been in a lot of stories, you're doing well!" she said trying to pick up her host's spirits.

"I guess your right! I've been in 6 stories, that's not bad." He said to himself. He quickly realized that he had strayed off topic and tried to return to the interview, "So what have you been doing in your free time?" Rory asked politely.

"Well I've kept myself busy, drawing, hanging out, listening to music, watching movies. You know just regular stuff." She said nonchalantly.

"That's cool! What kind of movies do you watch?" He asked, now interested.

"Oh you know, a little of this, a little of that." She replied.

"Ok, can I ask what kind of music you have on your IPhone?" Rory asked Lexy

"Sure, I've got mostly new stuff, I got macklamore, his songs usually make me laugh. I think my favorite band would be imagine dragons." She admitted.

"Oh yeah, I've got there nightvisions album." Rory replied. "I think my favorite band would be Rush." He admitted.

"Ahh, old school rock." Lexy nodded. "What else do you got?" she asked curiously.

"Hold on I have my IPhone in my pocket." He said, slipping his hand into his pocket and retrieving the smashed remnants of a phone. "aww man, I broke my phone!" he grumbled unhappily. Rory sighed and casually chucked the Brocken mobile over his shoulder and off stage. "We'll be right back after a word from our sponsors." He told the camera before it switched to commercial break.

"Are you an avid fan of the hit TV show Breaking Bad? Well once the finale is over come over to Netflix on demand to watch an obvious knock off! And while your their check out Alien vs. Hunter, our knock off of alien vs. predator! Yes, we here at Netflix do have great original shows for streaming, but why bother when there is so many bad knock offs to watch instead? So order Netflix now!"

"Wow, that was not a very good commercial." Lexy marveled.

"No, no it wasn't" Rory muttered back. He straightened himself in his seat and looked over to a clock just backstage. "OK Lexy, I just realized that we don't a lot of time left today so I would like to take this opportunity to thank you for coming onto the show." He said, extending his arm to shake her hand.

She grabbed his hand and shook it, saying "Anytime Rory, it's always a great experience." She told him.

"OK, fans in the crowd please look under your seats and take out your tomatoes!" The announcer shouted, shortly after the buzzer to announce the end of the show went off. "Ready! Aim! Fire!" he shouted happily.

Hundreds of fans threw a barrage of plump red tomatoes at Rory. Lexy quickly got out of the way, but Rory took the full force of the red onslaught.

Lexy and Rory laughed at the red stained ferret, even though Rory knew it ruined his clothes. "Thank you for watching I interview OC's! I'm Rory Kemp! This is Lexy Watterson! Good Night!" Rory shouted as the camera faded away to the credits and the music sounded.

**Thanks for reading, if you want your OC in the story just ask. Please review and favorite this story if you liked it.**

**OC's belong to:**

**Rory Kemp- The Delhision**

**Lexy Watterson- Lexboss**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello, and welcome to my pre-story disclaimer! I don't own Tawog, and it doesn't look like I'm going to. The OC's in this story are either my own or are used with the full permission of the creators. I hope you enjoy this episode of I Interview OC's, and I am very happy at the amount of submissions I got last week, I promise you that I will include your Oc's eventually, so don't be upset if you do not see yours tonight.**

A man in a dark navy suit peeked out from backstage, looking at the audience file into their seats from behind the stage curtains he mumbled to himself worriedly. A well-dressed green ferret approached him from behind and tapped him on the shoulder, "Mister Delhision! To what do we owe the honor of having the producer backstage?" he asked in his best 'sucking up to the boss' voice. The man turned to him and spoke quietly, "OK, there's a problem, but you have to promise not to say anything." He ordered, Rory nodded in nervous agreement. "Blast isn't here yet." The man informed Rory. "HE'S NOT HE-" he yelled loudly, attracting the attention of the stage crew before the man covered Rory's mouth and spoke loudly "No he's not helpless, I believe in that man!" he shouted loud enough for the curious crew to hear. They all returned to their jobs and the man took his hand away from Rory's mouth "Nice cover-up, don't you think?" he said with mild pride in his voice. Rory looked at him in disbelief, "Who cares the show starts in like a minute, what am I supposed to do to fill time?" he asked helplessly. The suited man sighed and saw a newspaper lying on the table next to him, he picked it up and shoved it into Rory's hands, "Add-lib!" he answered as he shoved Rory onto the stage.

"Hello and welcome to a new episode of I Interview OC's!" The booming announcing voice spoke with gusto, "now please welcome to the stage your host Rory Kemp!" he announced happily as the green ferret came tumbling onto the stage via stage left. He straightened himself and faced to the camera, "Hi, welcome to another great episode of I Interview OC's. It's been a big week in the world outside of this studio." He said, as he unfolded the newspaper to read it several sections fell to the floor. Rory smiled awkwardly to the camera before bending over and picking them up. "Oh, here's something! The Cincinnati Reds fired their coach Dusty Baker." He read, the audience stared at him in disbelief, the subtle disbelief that what they were witnessing was indeed not a gag slowly settled upon them.

"Are you kidding me?!" a man shouted from the audience.

"I know! I liked Dusty." Rory replied, earning the crowds boos. Suddenly a wadded up paper ball hit him from offstage. Rory turned and saw Blast waving apologetically from backstage. "Ladies and gentleman I know it had a slow start but Blast Hellstorm is here, and we have a great show for you tonight, so don't go anywhere!" he shouted toward the camera.

"And cut!" the camera man announced, "Take 5 people!" he shouted as he walked away from the camera momentarily.

Blast walked onstage and greeted Rory, "Wow, you stink at ad-libbing!" the wolf marveled as Rory gave a sour face.

"What took you so long?" Rory asked in an irritated tone.

"I'm sorry about that, I just got stuck in traffic and it's just a mess out there!" he said with a general gesture to some far off highway. "Anyway, I'm really sorry and I'll be on my A-game to make up for this." He promised the ferret, who smiled in relief. Suddenly a noise caught his attention and both guys looked up to a TV that was broadcasting the show live, the commercial that was on was nearly horrifying.

"Hello kids!" an overly excited and friendly man, "Do you enjoy the works of Dr. Seuss?" he asked as the children all screamed "Yeah!" "Well then you'll love these!" he shouted as he pulled out several hardcover books, "The rewritten works of Dr. Seuss, all re-mastered and redone by world renowned author Stephen King!" he said happily, the commercial then cut to the man reading a passage from one of the books, all the children look extremely terrified, one even looked like he was going to be sick. "These books will fly off the shelves so order one now!" he shouted as the TV went back to the show.

Rory was sitting in his chair, while Blast rested on the couch opposite. "Wow, you need some new sponsors!" Blast commented, still in shock after the commercial.

"Yeah, I know. But hey, they keep us on the air." Rory shrugged, "Anyway, let's get started with this interview!" he announced with the clap of his hands. "OK, so Blast, you've appeared in multiple stories written by multiple directors, including Sunblast x and the Delhision. So I guess my first question would be what kinda role do you prefer to play?" Rory asked.

"Well, I like to play myself. You know, be genuine and not just some character. No offence." He added at the end, causing Rory to raise an eye brow.

"What do you mean no offence? Why would I be offended?" he asked suspiciously.

"Because I get to be who I want to be and you have to work a dead-end talk show on public broadcast." He explained plainly.

"Well you got me there." Rory replied admittedly, "Anyway I'm curious, what are your plans for your future?" Rory asked, continuing on with the interview.

"Well, after a long hiatus, I'm proud to announce that we will begin filming episode 4 of Between Heaven and Hell. So expect that soon! And of course I'll be continuing my work on the ninja." He told Rory with a wide smile.

A yellow goat walks up to Rory and whispers something inaudible before scurrying of stage. "Well it appears that the commercial break that we we're supposed to go to soon has been canceled due to the graphic stupidity portrait in it. Our sponsors are concerned that if we air this then the viewers at home will attempt some stupid stunt and we'd be liable. So instead we'll be bringing out a new guest to help use up some time. Please welcome Lexy Watterson!" Rory announced, as the pink guest star approached the couch and greeted Rory with a friendly hug and Blast with a kiss before sitting down next to Blast.

"So are you guys a couple?" Rory asked a little shy.

"Yeah, we've been going out for a while now." Lexy confirmed happily.

"Well that doesn't make me feel like the third wheel." Rory commented sarcastically before getting back to the interview. "So Lexy, what brings you back to the show?" Rory asked the pink cat.

"Well, your producers asked me to come on to help fill the time void left by the missing commercial." She informed the two, "I only agreed after I saw a demo for that commercial, I mean the stuff in-between this show is bad, but this crosses a line." She spoke seriously.

"What's this commercial even for? No one's telling me anything!" Rory asked and then complained to no one in particular.

"It's a cheez-it add." Lexy said, perking the interest of both gentlemen.

"How bad can a cheez-it commercial be?" Blast asked confused.

"Don't ask." Lexy warned, a haunting look momentarily replacing her happy one.

A buzzer sounded off around the stage. Blast began to comfort Lexy and talk to her lovingly.

"Well that bell signifies the end of the show, for Lexy and Blast…" he starts, gesturing and looking back to see that they were now kissing behind him, making him feel very awkward. "You know what, good night, from all of us!" he said, waving as the camera zoomed out and credits slowly scrolled across the screen.

**Well as always, leave a review if you liked this and if you're in a good mood follow and favorite the story. I want to thank Sunblast X and Lexboss for helping me with the ideas for this interview. Please tune in next week when Agent BM comes on the show! If you want your OC to appear on the show, just PM me or leave it in the reviews!**

**Credits;**

**Rory Kemp: the Delhision**

**Blast Hellstorm: Sunblast X**

**Lexy Watterson: Lexboss (who now has the most favorited story on the archive, congratulations!)**


	10. Chapter 10

**I don't own TAWOG or any of the characters and stories mentioned or used in this fanfics. All the OC's are either my own or the creators have given me permission to have them appear in this story .None of the characters represent the creator or any author in anyway. Please enjoy!**

"Welcome to a surprisingly no hassle start to a new episode of I Interview OC's!" the booming announcing voice spoke through the speakers, "Please welcome your host Rory Kemp!" he introduced as the young host jogged onto the stage to a small amount of applause.

"Wow, welcome to another episode of I interview, today we have a very special guest on the show. He is not only an actor, but also a very successful director and writer. But we have some time to kill before make up is done with him so let's discuss some changes we've made to the show." Rory stated as the booing increased at the news. "Don't worry they aren't all that bad!" Rory spoke calmly to settle the crowd, "firstly we have once again banned tomatoes and all things that are stereotypical of a crowd to throw." he informed, the crowd groaned in disapproval.

Suddenly a Microsoft tablet was chucked onto the stage, narrowly missing Rory who had jumped out of the way. He looked down at the smashed tablet and grinned, "You see people that was an imaginative thing to throw! It wasn't old and hackneyed, it was fresh and new. Never the less how expensive and useful this tablet probably was." He spoke as he shuffled the pieces of the broken tablet around with his feet.

Then a voice shouted from the crowd, "Don't worry! It was a windows 8 tablet; no one could have figured it out!" Upon hearing this the crowd roared in laughter.

"Wow that was more laughs then I ever got." Rory mumbled to himself before he looked back up to the camera and said. "We'll be back after a word from our sponsors." The TV went dark and the show was replaced by an annoying commercial.

"In a world of darkness, where death is everywhere, and there is no hope for survival, one man will save us all!" an overly dramatic voice echoed as visions of death and destruction covered the screen. Then the camera zoomed in on a 70 year old man in a jump suit. "Ghostbusters 3: way too old for this kinda movie. Regrettably coming to a theater near you possibly next year. Be there!"

"Hey, welcome back! If you're just joining us please just rewind the show so we don't have to explain everything again!" Rory spoke in a chipper tone. "Today we have our first director guest starring on this show, please welcome Agent BM!" he said clapping his hands as a male cat walked on from stage left to the sounds of mixed boos and cheers.

As he sat down, Agent BM whispered to Rory, "Do they hate me?" concerned about his inmage.

"No, they do that for everyone. Just ignore them and let's move on with the show." Rory whispered back calmly. Then with a made-for-television smile he spoke in a louder voice so all the audience could here, "It's a pleasure to have you on the show! Sorry this is a shorter episode, but we can't compete with the season opener of the walking dead." He explained.

"Well thanks for having me." Agent BM replied.

"So Agent, can I call you Agent?" Rory asked politely to the director that sat on the couch opposite him.

"Sure you can." He spoke now with more confidence than before.

"Thanks, so Agent you are the only director to have created over 100 stories! That must be an incredible feeling to know that you have done more stories than any other author on this archive." Rory stated trying to start off the interview on the right foot.

"Yeah I guess." Agent BM sighed.

"What's wrong?" Rory asked, concerned at his guests obvious disappointment.

"Oh, I don't know, it feels like no one cares about my stories anymore. You know after I post a chapter that sometimes I barely get 70 views a day." He groaned obviously disgruntled.

"Oh, come on Agent! I don't get 70 views on a chapter in a week most of the time! You got to stop worrying about whether or not people read your stuff and just wright something that you'd want to read." Rory reminded the cat.

"Yeah, your right!" he said happily, realizing that writing wasn't about views or if anyone liked it, it was about telling a story that you want to tell.

"Don't worry about what people have to say, lots of people don't like me and don't like my stories, but I don't focus on that. I focus on the positive things, the positive reactions and reviews. And you my friend have plenty of fans and great reviews." Rory encouraged the blue cat.

BEEEEEEEEEEP!

"Well that's our show for this week, sorry for the shortness of it, but I promise that next week will be longer." Rory shouted, then he and Agent BM stood up together and spoke in unison, "Thanks for watching and we'll see you next weekend!" as the camera faded back and the credits rolled.

**Well that's this week's episode, as always please review and favorite. I know I'll get some hate mail after this, but I said what I said and I believe in it. If you want to submit any OC's to this story just PM me or leave the request in the reviews. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry for not posting last weekend, but I'm back and I'll try not to miss another week. Once again for any new readers, I do not own Tawog or any of their characters. All the original characters or "OC's" are either my own or their authors have given me permission to use them.**

Rory sat backstage, reading over the questions that he was going to ask his guest in the upcoming episode when he noticed some of the stage crew carrying strange props on set. The green ferret carefully folded the paper of questions and slipped it into his pocket before fallowing the stage workers to find out what was going on. As he walked on to the stage he noticed immediately the difference, giant spider props were clinging to fake cobwebs, jack-o-lanterns were strewn across the set, and posters of witches and ghosts were plastered over the wall. In the center of the stage was a man that was coordinating the effort, Rory walked up to him and quickly noticed who it was.

"Agent BM! What a surprise! What are you doing here?" Rory asked his former guest, confused on why he was here two weeks after he was reviewed.

"Hey Rory! Delhision said that I could direct this episode while he was busy filming a new project." Agent BM explained as he gazed over the stage decorations and nodded in approval to himself. "What do you think of the decorations?" he asked Rory.

"Well that's what I was hoping to ask you about, why did you redecorate the set like this?" Rory asked, earning a strange look from the director.

"What do you mean?" BM asked confused and a little worried that Rory didn't like it.

"Why are there jack-o-lanterns and spiders and cobwebs? Is it because our guest is a ghost? 'Cause if so that's kinda racist dude." Rory said judgmentally.

"What?! Racist? Dude we just decorated it like this cause it's Halloween Thursday! It's supposed to be a holiday special episode." BM explained, a little upset from Rory's comments.

"Ohhhh… sorry! I completely forgot that it's Halloween this week." Rory apologized to the director.

"It's ok, get ready we film soon." He said as he and the crew left the stage.

(A little while later)

"Hello and welcome to another episode of I interview OC's! The only show on television with me, Frank the announcer!" the booming announcing voice spoke over the speakers. "Now please give a moderate round of applause for your host Rory Kemp!" he announced to the sounds of mild applause.

Rory jogged onto stage, waving to the crowd before coming to a stop in the middle of the stage. "Hello and welcome to a new episode of Interview OC's!" Rory said happily as the crowd quieted down.

"Why wasn't there one last week?!" a man shouted from the audience.

"Excellent question! And the answer is, umm…..commercial break!" Rory shouted nervously as the camera faded away to break with the man yelling angrily "Hold on! Wait a minute!"

An overly dramatic voice over starts up. "In a world where anything can happen, and usually does, there is one movie that will BLOW YOU AWAY… Titanic 2: the return! In this sequel to James Cameron's masterpiece we witness the return of the unsinkable ship as it travels to a second certain doom! Directed by Michael Bay, this version is chock full of terrible music, hot girls who can't act, and plenty of pointless explosions! So come down to your local theater and spend $10.00 on this movie, $13.00 for 3D! Coming this Christmas, because apparently people go to the theaters on Christmas."

"And that's why we weren't here last week!" Rory said proudly to the audience member.

"But you didn't say anything!" he protested angrily.

"And that's the best you'll get out of me." Rory shot back before looking over to the camera and continuing with the show. "This week's guest is the ghostly star of the All grown up series, please welcome CJ!" he announced happily as a young ghost floated on stage wearing a purple dress. "Hi, welcome to the show!" Rory greeted her as she reached the couch.

"Thanks for having me!" she said happily before looking around the stage confusedly. "Umm, what's with the décor?" she asked a little offended.

"It's for Halloween, not because you're a ghost or anything!" Rory assured his guest politely. CJ nodded with understanding. "So shall we start the interview?" Rory asked.

"Sure!" CJ responded.

"You still haven't answered my question!" The man in the audience shouted angrily.

Rory ignored that last comment and proceeded with the interview "So you've been in a lot of popular stories recently, most of them with director Silent Fire 18, so which one was your favorite to make?" Rory asked CJ.

"Is any one going to explain why there was no episode last week?!" the man shouted again, more angry than last time.

"Your making too big of a deal about this whole thing!" Rory shouted back, "Sorry for that rude interruption." Rory apologized.

"Well I think my favorite was my first appearance All Grown Up. It was really cool being on set for the first time she explained fondly.

"Yeah I can understand that." Rory nodded understandably. "So since it's nearly Halloween I've been written a bunch of Halloween related questions to ask. Thanks a lot Delhision." He said, mumbling the last sentence under his breath.

(Miles away on the set of an untitled movie)

Delhision looks around, not paying any attention to what he was previously doing, "Someone just insulted me. I can feel it." He muttered obsessively.

(back on IIOC)

"So any way, what's your favorite movie to watch this time of year?" Rory asked CJ.

"Well, I kinda like the omen. I watched that the other day, it always freaks me out with that evil little kid and all." CJ responded. "Do you really have to ask Halloween questions?" She asked.

"Yeah, I do. But I can ask other questions." Rory informed her. "So I interviewed your brother a few weeks ago, what's it like to work with your brother?" Rory asked

CJ sighed a bit, "Well it's not exactly easy, I mean we get along fine most of the time, but we can be a little competitive with each other." She admitted to Rory.

"Ahh, I see. But it must be kinda cool to be working together on popular shows and stuff." Rory said, trying to make sure that he used as much time as possible to avoid the corny Halloween jokes that were written.

"Yeah, I guess. I mean at least we're both lucky enough to get roles and we are pretty much on equal ground and all." She said happily. "Anyway, you never told me your favorite movies to watch during Halloween." She pointed out.

"Umm, I like to watch alien around Halloween, and the Truman Show" he said trying to think of movies.

"The Truman Show? That's not a horror." CJ pointed out, a little surprised.

"How?! How is that not a horror?! The guy is trapped under a huge dome without realizing it." Rory argued.

"Well, it's more sad than horror in my opinion. Plus I don't consider anything with Jim Carrey in it a horror." She said back, but before he could go on there was a loud beep that echoed through the studio.

"Well that's all the time we have tonight, thanks for…" Rory spoke to the camera before he was interrupted.

"Wait a second!" Agent BM shouted from behind the camera. "CJ can you turn intangible?" he asked the guest.

"Yeah sure. Why?" she asked as she turned intangible to demonstrate her ability.

"Now!" Agent BM shouted. Suddenly the insides of the jack-o-lanterns that were carved for the set were dropped onto Rory's head with a loud splat. "Happy Halloween everybody!" Agent BM said happily as the camera faded away with Rory picking the slimy bits of orange pumpkin guts from his hair being the last thing that was seen on the screen.

**Well thanks for reading, please leave a review and if you liked it don't be afraid to favorite and follow this story. Check out my other stories that are posted. I will be posting new chapters and one-shots soon so read those if you have the time. If you have an OC that you want interviewed, this will be your last chance to submit one for this season. Happy Halloween!**

**Rory- the Delhision (aka me)**

**Agent BM- Agent BM**

**CJ- Silent Fire 18**


End file.
